Our Special Night
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sonic and Amy have a romantic night after some very exciting news. (Only one chapter)


**Amy's POV**

It was just another normal day. I didn't expect anything of it. Who knew today would turn out to be so great. I'm not sure how I should start this so I'll just tell you my whole day. First off I'll never forget this day as long as I live. Here's my background. My name is Amy Rose and I'm 25. I'm living with my boyfriend right now. His name is Sonic. I've been in love with him forever. Finally he shared his feelings with me and... well, that could be another day I'll never forget. Anyways, I woke up this morning feeling refreshed. I turn my head and saw Sonic sleeping next to me. I grinned and pulled the covers off of me. Since Sonic had so much rings saved up we were already able to buy a two story house. It's the perfect house with just enough space.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I didn't want to wake Sonic up. It's the weekend and we had nothing planned. Well, Sonic said he had to head over to Tails' place. I knew it would be another project that would take all day. I didn't mind Sonic being away from the house all day. I could clean and do my own thing today. When I was done brushing my teeth and combing my hair Sonic was already gone. My phone lit up and it was a text from Sonic. He was already at Tails. I replied and went downstairs. When I reached the top of the stairs I looked down the hallway. I shrugged my thoughts away.

"I'm sure Sonic doesn't even think about having kids with me." I said to myself.

Sonic and Tails were doing their own thing. Tails laid out blue prints for everything. Sonic was a little nervous by all this planning. Maybe Tails did a little too much thinking. Tails did all the talking while Sonic could only listen. Cream was there too. She had to be there. She was standing next to Tails. She had a few things to say... different from what Tails was talking about. The good thing is that the couple didn't fight while Sonic was in the room. The three friends took some breaks during their talk. Soon noon came around and it was time to get started on this project.

"Alright, I'm going to do my part of the project. You boys have fun!" Cream said waving goodbye.

The doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the front door. I already knew who it was. It was my best friend, Cream! We hugged each other and I let her inside. She had two black bags with her. One in each hand. I knew what one of those bags were for but the second one I had no idea. Cream set her two bags in living room on the couch. Cream put her hair up and we were getting ready. She opened one of her bags and handed me a duster. It was time for us to clean this house. Cleaning for us is fun. We would dance and listen to music. It was big and we make a great team.

"Ok. I think that was an all time record." I said walking into the living room.

"I timed it. It was a new record." Cream said looking at her stop watch.

We high fived each other. Cream put away her cleaning supplies. I kept wondering what was in her other bag.

"So uh what's in the other bag?" I asked.

"It's just a little present for you, but you'll have to wait later for it."

Cream zipped up her bag and let her hair down. I poked the bag to get a feel of what was in there. It wasn't hard. There was no way of knowing. Cream grabbed my wrist and the black bag. We went into my room. She pushed me on the bed and shut the door. She set her bag down on the floor. She clapped her hands and had a smile on her face. I didn't know what was going on here.

"Can I give you a make over?" Cream asked.

"Why? Am I ugly?"

Cream laughed and nodded her head. I got up and followed Cream into the bathroom. She shut the door and turned on the lights. I sat on the counter. Cream pulled out all of my makeup. She paused for a second. She stood up and looked at me. I could tell she was thinking hard about something.

"I need to do her hair too." Cream said.

"Do I have to take a shower?"

"Yes. And shave everywhere too."

Cream turned on the shower. She left the bathroom and went to make a snack. I locked the door and took my clothes off. It was freezing cold. I jumped in the shower. I tried to take a fast one since I knew Cream would be waiting. I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel that was hanging up. I opened the glass door and stepped on the small round carpet we had. I wrapped my towel around my body. My hair was dripping wet. I opened the door and yelled Cream's name. She rushed upstairs. I could tell she was eating something.

"That was perfect timing." Cream said covering her mouth.

"Looks like you're still eating."

Cream hit my arm and turned me around. I still had my towel wrapped around my body. Cream dried my hair as I put lotion on my legs. She curled my hair when it was fully dried. Cream told me to put some clothes on. I did what I was told and put some clothes on. I sat back on the counter and closed my eyes. Cream did my whole makeup look. She put eye-shadow on. I didn't know what colors she was using. I was a little nervous. Cream took her time though. I wasn't even allowed to open my eyes.

"Play some music." I said.

"What song?"

"Any song works."

Cream went on her phone and looked for some songs we both liked. The music began to play. I wanted to dance but I knew I couldn't because of my makeup. I felt Cream touch my lips. She was lining my lips.

"Ok hang on just a second." Cream said. "Do you have any setting spray?"

"There should be some under the counter... can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet. Let me put the spray on. Ready?"

I nodded my head and I felt the spray. I opened my eyes and saw Cream smiling at me. She pointed towards the mirror and I got up from the counter. I turned around and looked at myself. I gasped. Everything was on point. I wondered why she only lined my lips though, but that was only because she didn't want me to ruin my actually lipstick. She told me put on a certain color of lip stick. It was a red color. Kinda like a bloody red. We put all my makeup away. It already late in the afternoon. It was almost 5pm! Time went by so fast today!

"Well, I better be heading out. Don't take off your makeup." Cream said packing her things.

"Wait, what was the thing in you other bag."

"Oh yea. You gotta wait till Sonic gets home to see what's in the bag."

Cream set her bag on the bed. We hugged goodbye and I walked her out of the house. Cream got in her car and drove away. I locked the door and now all I have to do is just wait for Sonic. I sat on the couch and turned on the tv. I wonder when he was going to be home. Cream never acted like this before too. She just seemed like something good or bad was going to happen. I had no idea what was going on. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Suddenly I got a weird feeling in my stomach. I was nervous... My ears went up as I heard the front door open.

"Ames!" Sonic called out.

"What?"

Sonic shut the door and walked into the living room. He was wearing a black tux. Man, he was sexy. Sonic walked over to me and held out his hand. I took his hand and he helped me up to my feet. We went upstairs and he shut the door. I nodded his head towards the bag and I knew I could finally look inside. I unzipped the bag saw a beautiful black dress. It had sparkles. I held the dress up to show Sonic. He could only grin at what he was seeing.

"Go put it on." Sonic said.

I smiled and ran into the bathroom. I took my clothes off and put the black dress. It was a perfect fit. I looked in the mirror. It was the perfect length too. I put my lipstick on and opened the bathroom door. I spun around in front of Sonic so he could see the whole dress.

"Ready for tonight?" Sonic asked.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"You'll find out."

Sonic and I left the house. I didn't wear my high heels because I was the one driving. I wouldn't let Sonic drive because he always goes way to fast. He told me where to go and which lane to stay in. We parked way in the back. Sonic got out of the car and ran to open my door. Even Sonic was acting strange tonight. He always does this though when he has something important to talk about. Hopefully it's nothing bad. I'm sure it's nothing bad. We walked towards a giant building. I've always wanted to go here, but it is so expensive."

"Are we actually going in here?" I said holding Sonic's hand.

"Yep! I've been saving a lot of money and now I can finally take you."

Sonic opened the door for me. He talked with the host and we followed him. I looked around this fancy place. There were candles everywhere and there were tons of people here. I've never seen any of these people in my life. We sat all the way in the back. We sat down at our table. The host handed us our menus and we looked through it. I kept looking at all the prices.

"Now don't get the cheapest thing, Amy. I know how you are with money." Sonic stated.

"Are you sure? Have you looked at the prices?"

"I have the money."

I tried not to worry about the money. Our waiter came and introduce herself. We order our drinks. It wasn't a busy night. Our waiter got our glasses and poured our wine. We waited on our food and Sonic and I just talking about everything. We held hands and laughed. This is a wonderful night. Just Sonic and I. Nothing could ruin this night at all. After a couple of minutes our food finally came to our table. We dug right in. I didn't think about money until we were finish eating. Sonic knew I was getting a little worried about it.

"Don't worry about. I'll handle it." Sonic said holding my hand.

The check came and Sonic grabbed it first before I could even get to it. Sonic placed his credit card inside the check. He made sure I wasn't able to look at the cost of dinner. I could tell Sonic was getting a little nervous. I didn't know why. The waiter took the check. Once Sonic got his card back that's when we left. He opened the door for me and we walked towards the car.

"Amy?" Sonic said.

"Mmm?"

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"And what's that?" I said turning around facing Sonic.

I backed up into the car. My hands covered my mouth. I started to get tears in my eyes at what I was seeing. Sonic was kneeling and he had a black box in his hands. He opened the small black box and I saw the ring. Sonic grinned at my reaction. We locked eyes on each other.

"Amy Rose. I've known you my whole life. I remember the day I finally asked you out on a date. I'll never forget your reaction. More importantly I never thought this would came when I ask you this. Amy, I love you so much and would you please make me the happiest hedgehog in the world... Will you marry me?"

Oh my god. I was speechless. I tried not to cry but I couldn't help it. I nodded my head yes and Sonic smiled. He hugged me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder. I couldn't believe this day finally came. This is a dream come true for me... and I guess Sonic too. I managed to stop crying and we headed home. Sonic had to drive since I couldn't control myself. We made it home and I couldn't stop looking at the ring. It was so beautiful. We walked inside the house and headed up stairs. I had to get all this makeup off. It was getting everywhere.

"Oh Sonic this night couldn't get any better."

I kissed Sonic before heading into the bathroom. I took a picture of the ring and sent it to Cream. She was happy for me and told me the whole thing. Tails and her helped Sonic plan this whole night. This is the sweetest thing ever. I could hear Sonic taking off his tux. He cleans up real nice. I finally took off all my makeup. Sonic was sitting on the bed. He was only wearing his black pants. I licked my lips as I saw his abs. Oh god...

 **DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH. I AM JUST FOLLOWING THE RULES FOR THIS WEBSITE. DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH! THANK YOU!**

"I'm gonna rinse off real fast, Sonic." I said taking off my dress.

Sonic looked up and didn't say a word. I was only wearing a black strapless bra and a black thong. I shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower. I put my ring back on and stared at it. I was standing in front of the sink waiting for the water to warm up. I guess I was to busy looking at my ring that I didn't even notice Sonic standing behind me.

"Come here." Sonic said spinning me around.

We touched noses. I felt Sonic grab my hips and lift me onto the counter. I put one hand behind Sonic's neck and my other hand behind me for support. We locked lips. Sonic pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he picked me up. I felt my back press against the bathroom wall. I could feel one of his hands on my back trying to unhook my bra. I start moaning from his actions. My bra fell on the floor and I pushed my chest against Sonic's chest. I felt my back leave the wall. I opened one of eyes and I noticed Sonic was walking towards the shower. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Sonic opened the glass door. He broke the kiss and we looked at each other. Sonic slowly dipped the upper half of my body in the shower. I giggled and he lifted me back up. He turned off the water and closed the glass door. He walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light. Sonic threw me on the bed and crawled on top of me. Sonic moved my hair out of my face and grinned at me. The next thing I knew was his lips were kissing my neck. I've always loved when he did this to me. I leaned my head back craving Sonic. I wanted him more and more each second.

"Oh S-Sonic..." I moaned.

I could feel Sonic's member poking me. I loved that feeling. My hands trailed Sonic's back. I could feel his back muscles and they felt sooo nice. I closed my eyes and wanted more. I felt Sonic run his hand down my side. His hand went towards my right breast. He began to rub it... hard. I gasped at the feeling. I placed my hand on his arm feeling more of his arm muscles. His arms are so big and strong.

"Oh god... yes."

Sonic moved down my neck and towards my breasts. We locked eyes and I was breathing heavily. I laid my head back down and relax. My body was heating up from our contact with each other. Sonic began to suck on my right breast. I put my hands on his head hoping he wouldn't stop any time soon. I began moaning louder and louder. I felt his tongue brush against my nipple. Everything felt so warm. I placed my hands between his quills and pulled on them. Sonic knew what I wanted. I wanted him inside me NOW.

"S-Sonic...please I need you..." I begged.

"Easy Ames... I'm gonna take my sweet time tonight."

I felt myself getting wet. Sonic went to my other breast. I bumped my hips up towards his body. He put whole his body weight on me so I couldn't move anymore. Sonic began to suck on my breast. I wrapped my legs around his body. This is killing me. He really was taking his time with this. I didn't mind at first, but now all I want is him inside me making love to each other. I managed to finally move my hand away from his quills. I reached down between our bodies and grabbed his member. I heard Sonic gasp from my action. He sucked and licked harder.

Sonic and I have been together for a long time. This wasn't new to us. It just felt different tonight. It was special to us and always will be. I always dreamed of this night happening. It's finally coming true. I kept rubbing Sonic's member. He kept moaning from my action. He lifted his head up from my breast. He winked at me and moved further down the bed. My legs were bent and he opened my legs. I could feel his breath... he was so close to me. I couldn't do this anymore. I grabbed his quills and pushed his head between my legs.

My head went back as I felt everything tingle again. I lost my grip since I was becoming weak from Sonic. He reached his hands on my thighs and pulled me closer to him. My moans turned into screams. I arched my back wanting more. Sonic's tongue traced everything. I was soaking wet and he knew that too. I felt Sonic push two fingers inside me. He slowly went in and out. It already felt like I was going to cum. Maybe that's what Sonic wanted though.

"Sonic! Don't stop! Please!" I yelled.

"Come on Ames... Scream my name." Sonic said.

He went faster. My legs started to shake. I gripped the bed sheets and screamed as I was about to cum. I was sweating as everything was about to happen. Sonic kept his fast pace hoping for me to cum any second now. I felt my whole body get tense for a moment and before I knew it...

"I'm gonna cum, Sonic!" I screamed.

Sonic pushed his whole face between my legs. I felt myself cum. Sonic was still licking and sucking everything. He felt my legs shaking... bad. I could stop shaking them after I was done. Sonic lifted his head up licked his lips. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at him with a grin on his face. I smiled and he crawled next to me. I looked between his legs. I was breathing hard, but I didn't care. I got on top of Sonic and kissed him. I reached behind me and grabbed his member. I started rubbing up and down. I could hear him moan between kisses.

"Amy..." Sonic moaned.

I lowered my body onto his. We were still kissing. I was hoping Sonic wouldn't know what I was about to do. I needed his inside me right now. My hips went back and I guided his dick inside me. He broke the kiss and grabbed my hips and pushed me down... All the way. I started moving my body up and down. Sonic put his hands on my ass and spanked me a few times. I broke our little make-out session and sat up. I could really feel all of his inches inside me. I rested my hands on his chest and started moving up and down. My head went back.

"Mmm... Oh S-Sonic..." I moaned.

"Keep going... Ames..."

I kept up my action. I went faster and harder. Sonic's head up went. His body got tense. I looked at him and I could see all his muscles. It was a turn on. I leaned back down and kissed his neck. He was surprised by that. I felt one arm wrapped around my back so I couldn't sit up again. His another hand was still on my ass.

"It already feels like I'm about to cum..." Sonic says.

Sonic lost his grip on my body and I sat back up. I stopped taking all inches inside me for one last time. I slowly lift myself up feel Sonic slowly come out of me. I move to the side the bed and put my mouth on his dick. I could already taste his pre-cum. I loved being on top of Sonic because it always made myself proud when I was on top and was going to make Sonic cum. I stroke his dick with one hand and my other hand was on his balls. My head moved up and down. I went slowly at first just to tease him. I felt Sonic push my head down further.

"Easy Sonic..." I said lifting my head up. "I know what I'm doing."

"I just wanna please you though."

I grinned and rolled my eyes. I went back to sucking and licking. I gathered enough spit in my mouth to make sure every inch of him was wet. He moaned and I starting rubbing and licking faster. He gripped the bed sheets and started breathing harder. I felt his body get tense again. He reached his hands on my head and gathered his hair up. He made sure my hair was out of my face. I knew what he doing. He was close to cumming that he didn't want any of it to get in my hair... How thoughtful of him.

"Fuck... I'm gonna cum..." Sonic moaned.

I sucked harder one last time. I felt his cum inside my mouth. I moaned at the feeling. Sonic moaned as he hit his climax. I thought of something as Sonic was cumming... Why not spit his cum back on his dick and them ride him again. That's what I did. I spit everything back out onto his dick. Sonic was confused at first because I've never done something like this before.

"Shit..." Sonic said.

I grinned and sat up. I got back up top of Sonic and sat back down. I went down slowly though. I kissed Sonic again. Although, I felt Sonic arms wrapped around me and we turned over so he was on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started thrusting... hard.

"OH! Sonic! AH! Mmm, S-S-Sonic..." I screamed.

Sonic covered my mouth with his hand. I closed my eyes and tried to scream again. This felt so good. Sonic did slow hard thrusts. I just wanted him to pound me so hard. I was breathing hard since I could only breathe through my nose. Sonic and I both moaned. He moved his hand away from my mouth and kissed me again. I couldn't stop but moan. He was so big. I knew I was going to be sore tomorrow. Suddenly, Sonic wrapped his arms around my body and held me tight. I knew what was about to happen. I felt Sonic start pounding. My head flew back and I screamed so loud.

"FUCK! SONIC!" I screamed. "KEEP GOING!"

Sonic kept going and I felt myself getting closer and closer. We locked eyes and stared at each other. I put my hands on his lower back. His back muscles were popping out now. We kissed each other hard and just were in the moment. I still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Wait... Stop..." I said.

Sonic did one last trust and pulled out. Sonic moved to his side of the bed. I got on all fours. I turned my head around and looked at Sonic.

"Pound me this way." I said with a wink.

"That's my girl."

Sonic got on his knees and stood behind me. I laid on my elbows and waiting for him. I felt his fingers go inside me first. I moaned at the feeling. I was still wet. I pulled fingers out and rubbed himself making sure he was hard enough.

"I'm glad you're still wet..." Sonic said as I felt his tip. "Means I'm doing something right."

With that Sonic thrust inside me. I gasped at the feeling. I reach my hands out in front of me. He placed his hands on my hips so he has better control. All I could do was moan. I couldn't speak. This felt better than it ever did. The bed moved as we moved. I closed my eyes and just focused on Sonic's movements. He spanked me again. I moaned louder. I reached down my body and grabbed his balls.

"Fuck yea..." Sonic moaned. "I'm getting close, Ames."

"S-Same Sonic... Oooohh."

He went harder and I started to scream. Everything felt so good. My pushed my ass up higher. I heard Sonic moan again as I did that. He grabbed my hair and pulled. With his other hand he reached around my stomach and pulled me up so we both were standing on our knees. My head rested on his shoulder, with his hand still pulling my hair.

"You gonna be good girl?" Sonic asked.

"Y-Yes..."

"Then cum for me, Ames..."

With those exact words Sonic and I both hit our climax. I could feel his seeds filling my inside. He held my body tighter and closer to himself. I was shaking so hard. My legs felt so weak that I couldn't hold up my body weight anymore. Sonic pulled out and fell on his back. I fell on my hands and knees again. I arched my back looking the bed sheets. That was so intense. It felt so good. I turned my head around and looked at Sonic. His eyes were closed and I looked at him as I saw his chest kept rising and falling fast. I crawled over to him.

"That felt different." I said getting under the covers.

"I hope it was a good different." Sonic said opening one eye.

I grinned and laid all the way down. Sonic turned on his side facing me. He wasn't under the covers. He was still sweating. I was too, but my body got cold since I wasn't moving anymore. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. We held hands and smiled at each other.

"You really make me happy, Amy." Sonic said.

"That's how this is suppose to go."

I gave Sonic and peck on the lips. He finally got under the covers and we cuddled next to each other. We closed our eyes. My mind was still thinking though. I replayed the whole night in my head thinking of what just happened between us. I hope our wedding night is just as exciting as this night was. I love you, Sonic.

 **Dang, it's been forever since I wrote a lemon. I hope you readers liked it. I had fun writing it.**


End file.
